Good as gold
by MandiDaniels
Summary: danny/ember and tucker/jazz
1. Chapter 1

Good as Gold

**Good as Gold**

A Danny Phantom story

**Note: I do not own the characters of Danny Phantom. I am merely taking there idea and creating a story.**

**I do own the some of the songs mentioned in the story. In addition, a few of the characters are mine. Some of the songs my late boyfriend and I wrote together before he passed away. So please read and enjoy. Just don't forget to review.**

**Chapter one- Meeting the past**

Sam struggled against the ropes. She had to worn Danny. It had been over an hour already. Vlad only needed two hours to complete his plan. Danny was helpless until they could get back to Amity Park. It was a new development of his ghost powers. He had to return to Amity Park at least three times a year. It had been two years since Danny or Sam had come back. Finally, the rope gave way. Sam found her cell phone and quickly called Danny--no answer. Sam went in search of her bag and the exit. She found her bag in the third room she tried and the exit in the tenth. She tried Danny again and he answered. She quickly explained what was going on at her end and then hung up.

Dark Danny sneered as he threw the phone to a helpless Danny.

"So Danny Phenton, how does it feel to loose your powers and watch your best friend die?" Dark Danny sneered.

"You won't get away with this," Danny shouted weakly.

"Oh but I already have, your precious Sam is on her way her and your powers are gone" Dark Danny laughed.

"I wont let you" Danny shouted

"And who is gonna stop me? Tucker?" Dark Danny sneered.

"No but I will" a female's voice shouted

"And who the devil are you?" Dark Danny asked frowning.

"Names Ember McCain" she said "and you must be DD"

"**How dare you," **Dark Danny screeched.

"Ember but how?" Danny said stunned.

"Later Dan" Ember said busily.

Soon Ember and Dark Danny were fighting with all they had. Danny knew what he had to do. Working his as fast and cautiously as he could, he made it to the door. Catching Sam on the way they made it to Amity park and Danny turned ghost. Helping Sam they mad e it back in record time. Soon Ember and Danny were shoot blast after blast of ectoplasm at Dark Danny. Except that it wasn't working. Sam knew what he had to do. She didn't want to hit Danny or ember though. Shouting a warning, she grabbed the new and improved thermos. Danny grabbed Embers arm and pulled her out of the way, as the thermos pulled Dark Danny in. Sam placed the top of the thermos on and nodded to Danny and Ember as she walked off. _It is time they talk and work through things._ Sam thought as she walked away.

Danny watched Sam's retreating back and sighed. His chance to make amends was here.

"Ember I …"he said trailing off as he looked at her. She still had the power to take his breath away. He started to say something when she held her hand up to tell him to stop. Instead, he took her hand and pulled her closer. She stiffened in his arms. "Ember I am sorry I was an ass, please forgive me".

"Danny I forgave you long ago, I shouldn't have pushed," she said. Danny held her tighter and leaning down was only a breath away. Ember tilted her head up and looked into his eyes. Closing the gap, he kissed her.

"Danny we can't, not yet" Ember said

"I know sometime soon?"

"Yea soon" Ember said flying off.

Ember couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last few years. Finding out she was halfa, her and Danny almost getting married, and then tucker disappearing. Ember landed and turning human again, walked in the nearby park. She got into her car and quickly drove home. Pulling into her driveway, she noticed her neighbor's son outside. Waving she walked over.

"Hey munchkin is your mom home?" Ember asked

"Yea she is talking to Uncle Shane!" Andy said eagerly.

"Cool, have her stop by when she is done ok?" Ember said.

"Ok I can do that," Andy said going back to his game.

Danny and Sam sat across from each other at Cals Café. Sam started to say something but stopped herself.

"I know it is way past time to talk to her, but I just cant" Danny said

"Danny I think you should call Jazz" Sam said after a while.

"You're probably right; I should have called her after tucker…" Danny said hesitantly.

"After he disappeared leaving her pregnant" Sam finished

"Yea; I am going to call her tonight" Danny said. Sam smiled as he left. _Maybe his happily ever after will happen soon, _Sam thought. Danny had paid for their drinks and left. Sam glanced up as the bell on the door rang indicating someone was walking in. Sam's smile vanished as she realized who it was.

"Well Sam long time no see" the man said approaching her table

"Yea well the no seeing part was working for me, Chase" Sam replied bitterly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am sorry before you forgive me?" he asked

"More than you can count" she replied

"And what if I can only count to ten?" he said jokingly

"Look chase I don't want to hear anymore excuses, just leave me alone" Sam said icily

"Because I know how to find Tucker" he said smirking

"Really?" Sam asked doubtfully

"Yea but it'll cost you"

"And what will it cost me?" Sam asked

"A week alone with me in Jask Springs"

"I don't know will you keep your hand to your self"

"If it will make you feel better"

Sam talked with Chase for a few more hours before she finally agreed. She wondered if Danny would want to go. He would go if she asked, but Sam wasn't sure it was a good idea for him to go. If they found Tucker, it would be a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Good as Gold

Good as Gold

A Danny Phantom story

Note: I do not own the characters of Danny Phantom. I am merely taking there idea and creating a story.

I do own the some of the songs mentioned in the story. In addition, a few of the characters are mine. Some of the songs my late boyfriend and I wrote together before he passed away. So please read and enjoy. Just don't forget to review.

Chapter two- Memories

"Danny it is so great to see you again," Jazz said pulling Danny into a hug.

"I gotta tell ya Jazz it is great to be here again" Danny said returning the hug "I missed the town and more importantly you"

"Come on in and you can meet my son" Jazz said leading him inside and towards the living room. As they got closer, Danny heard the sound of laughter.

"Jazz I am sorry I didn't come sooner"

"Danny don't you dare worry about it" she said "you had a lot on your mind trying to find tucker and Vlad"

"Thanks Jazz" Danny said as they stepped into the living room. Danny couldn't help but smile when the little boy flew up and gave him a big bear hug. "You must be Andy," Danny said returning the boys hug.

"Yea and you are my uncle Danny" the little boy said looking up at him, "my mom says you are a half ghost"

"Well your mom is right, but it is a secret ok?" Danny whispered

"Ok" Andy said

"Hey kiddo it is time for bed" Jazz called to Andy

"Awww mom do I have to" Andy whined "uncle Danny just got here"

"You know what kiddo I will be here when you get up ok?" Danny said giving Andy a hug, "Now get along to bed"

_(A few weeks later)_

"Ember" Danny said knocking on her door "Ember we need to talk please open up"

"Danny what are you doing here?" Ember said answering the door. Danny felt his mouth go dry as he realized that she was in nothing but a towel.

"Um maybe you better put some clothes on"

"Well duh…you can wait in the kitchen," she said leading him into her small house.

OK I am going to end it here. I promise I will update soon though. Thanks for the reviews guys. I will go back later on and explain how ember finds out she is a halfa. Ok that is all for now. Thanks again for the reviews keep them coming!!


End file.
